Tentadora Vecindad
by breathingforsomething
Summary: Las chicas Utonio son las vecinas de los hermanos Him. Cuando un lamentable suceso ocurre todas sus vidas cambiarán drásticamente haciendo que cada uno caiga en la tentación de estar más cerca de su contraparte en especial Brick y Blossom.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de autora: Bueno éste es mi primer fic así que si no es muy bueno ¡No me coman viva por favor! Bueno es de la pareja de BlossomxBrick porque son mi pareja favoritaXP, pero tranquilos también habrá de las demás parejitas. Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Tentadora Vecindad**

-¡Buenos días familia! –Dijo Blossom-

-¡Buenos días hermana!-Dijo Bubbles con su usual sonrisa-¿Quieres desayunar?

-¡Claro! Muero de hambre –Respondió Blossom mientras Bubbles le servía unos huevos con tocino-

-Buenos días a todos-Dijo Buttercup sin ánimos y con cara de sueño-

-¡Buenos días!- Dijeron las hermanas al unísono-

-Buttercup se sentó en la mesa y se recostó en esta como intentando dormir-

-¿Y papá?- Preguntó Blossom-

-Está en una reunión importante, se fue antes de que despertáramos dejó una nota y se marchó –Dijo Bubbles-

-Ahh, ya veo, bueno en este momento solo quiero comer mi rico desayuno con paz y tranquilidad.

-¡AAAAHHHHHH!, un terrible ruido desconcertó a las tres hermanas sobre todo a Blossom la cual cayó al suelo y se derramó su desayuno encima.

-¿Qué sucede hay un terremoto o qué?-Preguntó desconcertada Buttercup con cara de querer partirle la cara a alguien-

-No sólo es ese estúpido engreído de la casa de al lado, Brick, dijo Blossom volteando los ojos.

-¡Oye tonto!- Gritó Blossom, ¡Calla ya esa estúpida música!

-Brick la miró con cara de pocos amigos, si no te gusta mi música ven y cállala tu misma.

-¡No me hagas ir a buscarte!- Respondió ella

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?, dijo Boomer que se acababa de despertar por el ruido que hacían los dos pelirrojos.

-Pasa que esa cabeza hueca quiere que pare mi música, cuando estoy en todo el derecho de escucharla, le respondió Brick.

-¡Hola Boomer!, dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara Bubbles.

-Ah…ah…Hola, dijo Boomer completamente sonrojado por la reacción de la rubia.

-¡Yo no soy ninguna cabeza hueca!, dijo Blossom completamente roja de la rabia, tu eres el tonto que, además de sin cerebro, tiene mal gusto musical.

-¡Yo no tengo mal gusto! ¡Tú eres la tonta que no sabe apreciar la buena música que es el rock!

-¡BASTAAAAA!, dijo Buttercup desesperada por la estúpida pelea. Ambos son unos tontos por pelear por algo tan estúpido. Ahora vámonos a la escuela que se nos va a hacer tarde y no se vería muy bien llegar tarde el primer día de clases.

-Butter tiene razón, además ya quiero saber en qué clase nos tocó, no quiero que me separen de mis hermanas- Dijo Bubbles-

-¡Butch ya vámonos!, dijo Brick.

-Ya voy, ya voy, decía Butch.

-¿Y Boomer?, dijo Butch.

-Se fue antes dijo algo sobre respirar aire fresco, ya sabes que ese idiota siempre anda en su mundo.

-Bueno vámonos no quiero que me manden una nota de retraso, por lo menos no el primer día.

-¡Adiós mamá!, dijeron al unísono.

-¡Adiós hijos!, que les vaya bien en su primer día, dijo Lawliet(N/A: Este nombre es en honor a FlorLee329) a sus dos hijos mayores, Lawliet Him era una señora joven de muy buen aspecto y tan o más dulce que la miel.

-Boomer suspiro con tranquilidad, que bien se siente dar un paseo en la mañana, dijo.

-Yo pienso lo mismo

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!, Boomer gritó al ver a Bubbles detrás de él y del susto se cayó y para su mala suerte encima de ella.

-Ambos se miraron sonrojados por tenerse tan cerca, ellos en realidad estaban enamorados, lo cual, sólo era un secreto para ellos dos ya que toda persona que los conociera bien lo sabía.

-Lo…lo…lo siento dijo Boomer levantándose -aún con su sonrojo presente- y ofreciéndole su mano a Bubbles para que se levantara.

-No…tranquilo fue mi culpa por hablarte de la nada sin siquiera haberte saludado, dijo Bubbles completamente roja.

-Bueno, y si se puede saber ¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano?, dijo Boomer.

-Lo mismo que tú doy un paseo, me encanta la tranquilidad de las mañanas.

-Y… ¿te parece si vamos a la escuela juntos?, dijo Boomer con sólo un tono rosado en las mejillas.

-¡Claro!, dijo Bubbles con una sonrisa.

Ambos se fueron juntos a la escuela con una sonrisa notable en sus rostros.

-Bueno alumnos, primero quiero darles la bienvenida a este nuevo año, ahora los llamaré por sus nombres y les diré a que clase han sido asignados.

-La maestra estaba llamando a los alumnos por sus apellidos así que todavía faltaba bastante para que las nombraran a ellas por eso no estaban prestando atención a la maestra, en vez de eso estaban conversando.

-Así que Bubbles veo que llegaste a la escuela acompañada por Boomer, dijo Blossom con voz picarona.

-Sii, se te veía muy sonriente a su lado, ¿Qué hizo que te puso tan feliz?, dijo Buttercup con el mismo tono picarón que Blossom.

-¿QUÉ? ¿DE…DE… DE QUE ESTÁN HABLANDO?, dijo Bubbles con un tono nervioso.

-Mmm, yo creo que tu sabes perfectamente de que estamos hablando, dijo Blossom aún con el tono picarón en su voz.

-Yo…yo…este… ¡Miren ya van por la letra T están a punto de llamarnos!, dijo Bubbles intentando cambiar el tema.

-¡Buttercup Utonio!, dijo la maestra.

-¡Aquí!, dijo Buttercup levantando la mano.

-Usted va a estar en la clase ¨B¨, al final de que todos tengan su salón asignado se pondrán las listas en el pizarrón para que cada quien revise con que compañeros compartirán el año, le dijo la maestra.

- De acuerdo, dijo Buttercup sin interés.

-¡Blossom Utonio!, llamó la profesora.

-¡Aquí!, dijo Blossom levantando la mano al igual que su hermana.

-Usted estará en la clase ¨C¨, dijo la maestra

-Está bien, dijo Blossom decepcionada ya que no estaría en el mismo salón que su hermana.

-¡Bubbles Utonio!, dijo la maestra.

-¡Aquí!, dijo Bubbles repitiendo el acto de sus hermanas con su mano.

-Usted estará en la clase ¨A¨, anunció la maestra.

-¡NO!, dijo Bubbles mirando con tristeza a sus hermanas !Todas estamos en salones diferentes!

-Sé que es triste pero esas son las reglas de la escuela y hay que cumplirlas, vamos veamos con quien nos tocó en la clase, dijo Blossom tratando de animar a su hermana.

-¡QUÉ! ¡NO PUEDE SER! Ya es malo que no tocara con mis hermanos ¡Pero tocar con esa tonta! Definitivamente hoy no es mi día, decía Brick mientras leía la lista de su salón y se daba cuenta de que había tocado con Blossom.

-La mala suerte me acompaña, decía Blossom, ¿Por qué me tuvo que tocar con ese…ese completo idiota?, bueno supongo que solo lo ignoraré.

-¡Y tú de qué te quejas!, a ti por lo menos no te tocó con una machorra como Buttercup, le dijo Butch a Brick.

-! A QUIÉN LE DICES MACHORRA PANTANOSO!, le gritó Buttercup a Butch con ganas patearlo en sus partes nobles XP.

-Ahh, ya veo porque ni Boomer, ni Bubbles se han quejado de con quién les tocó, ya que les tocó justo con quién querían tocar, dijo Brick con una voz picarona parecida a la de Blossom.

-¿Con quién?, dijo Boomer sin entender nada del chiste de Brick, que por supuesto todos entendieron, menos Boomer y Bubbles.

-Olvídalo, dijo Brick riéndose al igual que los demás que si entendieron.

-Todos se fueron a clases, pasaron las horas y ya era momento de volver a casa (N/A: Ojala fuera así de rápido en la realidad XD).

-Este seguro fue el peor primer día de mi vida, dijo Blossom, no es sólo que tocara con ese idiota ¡Sino que además se sienta a mi lado!

-El mío fue igual ese pantanoso solo sabe insultarme y lo peor es ¡Que su puesto es a mi lado!

-Que suerte la tuya Bubbles que te tocó con el chico que te gusta, dijo Blossom con una expresión de fastidiada en su rostro.

-¡QUÉ! ¡BOOMER NO ME GUSTA!, dijo Bubbles completamente roja de la pena.

-Esta bi… ¡espera! ¡Yo nunca dije que fuera Boomer!

-Ah… ¿ah no?, pues yo…¡Miren papá está llegando!, dijo Bubbles intentando cambiar de tema de nuevo.

-Ah sí ¡Hola papá! Dijeron las tres al unísono.

-Hola niñas, dijo el señor Utonio con un tono de voz triste.

-¿Qué te pasa papá?, dijo Buttercup con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

-Niñas tengo que hablarles de algo muy importante, dijo él, entren a la casa por favor.

-las tres obedecieron a su papá y entraron a la casa.

-¿Qué sucede papá?, dinos de una vez que nos estás preocupando, dijo Bubbles.

-Niñas la reunión que tuve fue con un agente del banco, y me dijo que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que teníamos que pagar la hipoteca.

-Sí, pero…-intentó decir Blossom- pero su papá la detuvo.

-Pero nada ellos tienen razón debimos pagar la hipoteca hace ya mucho. Niñas lamento informarles que nos van a quitar la casa.

**Reviews please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de autora: Holaa, sé que me tarde un poco en actualizar, ¡pero es todo culpa del colegio! (Excusas, excusas y más excusas), ¡Y a ti quién te llamó conciencia! Bueno el punto es que lamento haberme tardado, también me tardé por la falta de inspiración como sea me dio un ataque de inspiración y lo aproveché ¡Espero les guste! Ah por cierto gracias por sus Reviews, de verdad me alegraron mucho sé que a la mayoría no le contesté pero lo haré abajo.**

**Tentadora Vecindad**

Capítulo 2: Un nuevo hogar.

-¿¡QUÉ! Decía Buttercup, ¡COMO QUE NOS VAN A QUITAR LA CASA!

-¡NOOO!, a mi me gusta esta casa, decía Bubbles sollozando.

-¡Pero papá donde viviremos! ¿Dormiremos en la calle?, Dijo Blossom.

-Pues sí nos van a quitar la casa, dijo el señor Utonio, ya nos encontré un lugar donde podremos quedarnos el tiempo necesario. Lamento que tengan que pasar por todo esto, y sobre todo lamento que tengas que hacer el papel de tu madre Blossom.

-Papá tú sabes que yo nunca he sentido que ocupo el papel de mamá, yo aunque mamá siguiera aquí me portaría como una madre para mis hermanas, Dijo Blossom.

-Bueno a todas estas ¿En qué lugar nos quedaremos?, preguntó Buttercup desesperada por saber dónde se quedarían.

-Tal vez no les agrade mucho el lugar pero es muy cerca de aquí, por lo menos no se sentirán lejos de casa, dijo el señor Utonio un tanto nervioso.

-Papá, decía Blossom, dime que no es lo que estoy pensando.

-Niñas, nos quedaremos en casa de los Him, dijo el señor Utonio.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!, ¡PAPÁ PREFIERO DORMIR COMO UNA MENDIGA EN LA CALLE ANTES QUE EN ESA CASA LLENA DE CHICOS ASQUEROOOOSOS!, dijo Blossom gritando hasta quedarse sin voz. Buttercup iba a reclamar también pero los gritos de Blossom la dejaron sin habla.

-¿Bubbles tu qué piensas sobre mudarnos a la casa de los Him?, le preguntó el señor Utonio.

-Bueno a mi no me parece tan mal, dijo ella un poco apenada, a mi me caen bien los chicos.

-Los chicos o EL CHICO, dijo Buttercup susurrándoselo a Blossom, la cual inevitablemente rió un poco.

-Papá, no hay un lugar mejor donde quedarnos como no sé un motel, una caja de cartón o algo así, dijo Blossom.

-Hay Blossom no exageres yo también odio a esos asquerosos pero tampoco como para dormir en una caja de cartón, bueno aunque lo del motel no es mala idea, dijo Buttercup.

-Niñas, ¿No creen que deberían darle una oportunidad a los chicos? Tal vez si los conocen mejor se den cuenta de que son mejores personas de lo que ustedes creen, dijo el profesor Utonio esperando una buena respuesta de parte de las chicas.

-¡NO! Dijeron Blossom y Buttercup al mismo tiempo, vamos chicas, en realidad no prefieren vivir en una caja de cartón en vez de en casa de los chicos, dijo Bubbles, bueno supongo que sobreviviré además sólo será por un tiempo, dijo Buttercup, todos miraron a Blossom como esperando a ver que decía ella, ella los miró, está bien supongo que es mejor que nada, dijo aceptando.

-Muchas gracias por aceptar este cambio hijas, lo aprecio mucho, dijo el señor Utonio mientras le daba un beso en la frente a cada una y se retiraba.

Al día siguiente las chicas y el señor Utonio estaban llevando cajas a casa de los Him, Buttercup ten cuidado con eso, es la porcelana de mamá, dijo Bubbles, tranquila no le pasará nada, dijo Buttercup con una sonrisa confiada en el rostro, pero Buttercup se distrajo por un momento y se tropezó con una piedra, la caja con la porcelana salió volando, pero, por suerte el señor Utonio la atajó y nada se rompió.

-Papá…yo…lo lamento no quise…es que me tropecé y, dijo Buttercup.

-Tranquila Buttercup, todos cometemos errores lo importante es que nada pasó y nada se rompió, dijo sonriendo el señor Utonio.

Luego de que llevaron todas las cajas a la casa de los Him, las chicas, Lawliet y el señor Utonio estaban conversando(Los chicos estaban en un partido de fútbol), Lawliet les estaba mostrando a todos los viejos álbumes de los chicos, y éste es Brick en su tercer cumpleaños, mírenlo poniéndose por primera vez su gorrita roja, cuando su padre se la regaló, dijo Lawliet un poco nostálgica, Blossom se había reído de todas las fotos, pero de ésta no, no sabía porque le parecía extremadamente tierna.

En ese momento llegaron los chicos, entraron todos asquerosos llenos de tierra, ¡Hola mamá! Dijeron los tres al unísono, hola chicos dijo Lawliet sonriendo, cuando los chicos llegaron a donde estaba Lawliet se llevaron la sorpresa de que la familia Utonio ya había llegado y acomodado todas sus pertenencias en su casa, ellos tampoco estaban muy de acuerdo con la noticia de que las chicas se mudaran, claro exceptuando a Boomer que dio el argumento de que a él le agradaban las chicas.

-Ah ya llegaron, dijo Brick.

-Wao, gracias por la asombrosa bienvenida dijo Blossom.

-¿Que no se mudaban mañana? Dijo Butch con cara de fastidio.

-No, por desgracia no, dijo Buttercup.

-Bueno chicos es hora de cenar, señor Utonio ¿Le gustaría ayudarme a poner la mesa? Dijo Lawliet sonriendo con amabilidad al señor Utonio.

-Por supuesto Lawliet, dijo el señor Utonio.

Mientras ellos preparaban todo para cenar los chicos y las chicas comenzaron a hablar.

-Bueno, me parece que si vamos a compartir casa es mejor que coloquemos algunas reglas, dijo Blossom.

-¿De qué hablas? Es nuestra casa nuestras reglas, además se las estamos compartiendo deberían estar agradecidas de que no las dejamos durmiendo en la calle dijo Brick molesto por el comentario de Blossom.

-Bueno, aunque hubiera preferido dormir en la calle tienes razón, sólo les quiero pedir y hablo de parte de las tres, no nos espíen por favor.

-¿Espiarlas? ¿A qué te refieres? Dijo Butch.

-Ya sabes, decía Blossom mientras un sonrojo se hacía presente en su rostro, cuando nos cambiamos o cosas de ese estilo.

-Ah…n..no…tra…tranquilas...nunca…haríamos algo así, dijo Butch rojo como un tomate.

-Bueno cambiando de tema, ¿Dónde dormiremos? Dijo Buttercup.

-Ah sí, no sabemos mamá no nos ha dicho, aunque también nos gustaría averiguar donde dormirán, dijo Boomer.

En ese momento Lawliet los llamó a todos para que fueran a comer. Ya todos sentados en la mesa empezaron a conversar, todo iba bien hasta que Bubbles preguntó a Lawliet, señorita Lawliet, ¿Dónde dormiremos mi padre, mis hermanas y yo?

-Lawliet se puso un poco nerviosa por tal pregunta la cual estuvo tratando de evitar todo el día, bueno chicas su padre dormirá en la habitación de huéspedes pero lamentablemente ahí sólo hay una cama, y como en mis sillones no cabe una persona me temo que… ustedes y los chicos tendrán que compartir habitación.

-¿¡QUÉ! Dijeron los cinco al unísono, mientras que Blossom se había ahogado con agua, la cual para su mala suerte estaba bebiendo en el momento en el que les dieron tal noticia.

¿Qué pasará con los chicos y las chicas? ¿Cómo resolverán la hora de dormir?

Ahora responderé mi inspiración sus asombrosos Reviews:

**Kuroda117: **Jajajajaja, gracias por tomarte un break y leer mi historia de principiante, tienes razón con lo de el nombre arreglaré eso luego, aquí está la conti espero te guste.

**Sebas li 2496: **Gracias por la bienvenida, me alegro que te guste, con respecto a lo de que se vuelva ecchi no creo no soy buena escribiendo ecchi, no es mi estilo, adióssss te dejo la conti.

**Powerdark: **Jajajajaja, me da gusto que te parezca interesante gracias por el review aquí está el siguiente cap.

**Scheibe: **JAJAJAJAJAJA, GRACIAS IVAAAA, y gracias por el consejo, deja la envidia, que la envidia mata jajajaja, beshos nos vemos en el cole el lunes, lol.

**BlossxBrick1130:** Pues si las van a dejar sin casa, Y TU LEES MENTES O QUE, jajajajaja nah mentira era muy obvio que eso iba a pasar, gracias por el review, bye.

**Dickory5: **JAJAJA no losé, sólo no lo hice jaja, bueno me tardé en actualizar pero espero el cap lo compense, besoss bye!

**Lia-senneko:** Losé es horrible pero esto trae cosas buenas, gracias por tu review.

**Lady-Of-The-Death****:** JAJAJA si es medio obvio donde vivirán, seh esos azulitos siempre tontitos, gracias por el review ¡Y tu también continúa Peligrosa Tentación! me dejaste intrigada, ¿Qué eres Brick, qué? ¿EN SERIO? como lo dejas ahí te pasas.

**Maky SiemprE ContigO****: **Si pobres, bueno no tanto mira donde terminaron jajaja, gracias por el review.


	3. Nota de Autora

**Nota de autora**

Bueno, lamento decirles que esto no es exactamente una actualización. Sólo escribo esto porque he estado pensando y creo que eliminaré esta historia, porque sinceramente no soy buena escritora, y da hasta _vergüenza tener esto en mi perfil. Sólo quería darles el aviso de que lo más probable es que borre esta historia, gracias a todos los que la leyeron y me dejaron un review, me sentí especial leyéndolos JAJA, gracias por todo, adiós._


	4. Algo especial

**Nota de autora: Hola, espero esto los alegre, ¡Decidí no borrar la historia! Todo gracias a sus reviews, pero principalmente fue gracias a Lady-Of-The-Death, ella es una de mis escritoras favoritas, gracias a su review me di cuenta de que no tiene sentido borrar la historia o dejarla sin continuación, sólo intentaré escribir cada vez mejor en cada capítulo, gracias por su apoyo, aquí les dejo la actualización, está muy corto pero de verdad que la inspiración la tengo en 0,00000.**

* * *

**"Algo especial"**

* * *

**Brick's POV:**

_-¡Esto no puede estar pasando! Tener que compartir MI cuarto con alguna de éstas niñatas, además, yo detesto compartir mi habitación con cualquiera, incluso con mis hermanos odiaría compartirlo, digamos que de niño sufrí un pequeño "trauma" por así decirlo._

**Flashback:**

Brick tenía 5 años, era un niño bastante inocente, en ese entonces Brick debía compartir cuarto con su prima mayor Naoko, ella tenía 16 y era bastante fiestera, pero Lawliet le había puesto un límite de llegada, así que normalmente llegaba cuando mucho a las 2 am.

Una noche Brick intentaba conciliar el sueño, y cuando lo estaba logrando escucho unos ruidos, eran acerca de la 1 am. Ignoró los ruidos pensando que de seguro sólo sería su prima que estaba llegando de una de sus fiestas, pero los ruidos eran extraños, eran como una clase de jadeos y se oían respiraciones entrecortadas, respiraciones de dos personas, su prima no venía sola. Brick estaba bajo las sábanas y oía a las personas cada vez más cerca, hasta que las llegó a escuchar a su lado, en la cama de su prima. Debatía entre si salir o no, decidió echar un pequeño vistazo sólo para asegurarse que Naoko estuviera bien, pero lo que vio, no era exactamente algo que un niño debiera presenciar a tan corta edad, de hecho era algo un poco traumático, ya que su prima estaba en una posición comprometedora con un chico que Brick nunca había visto en su vida. Esa imagen lo persiguió toda la noche, y los extraños sonidos lo perseguían hasta en los sueños. Desde ese día la habitación de Brick es su espacio sagrado, con mucha suerte su mamá o sus hermanos entran, ese pequeño suceso, el cual no le había comentado a nadie, lo había vuelto una persona reservada.

**End of the flashback**

-Bueno chicos- dije tratando de calmarlos ya que no paraban de pelear con mamá- no servirá de nada pelear, ahora debemos enfocarnos en quién compartirá con quién.

-Y cómo se supone que decidamos genio -dijo Blossom con una cara de rabia extrema.

-¿Y si hacemos un sorteo?- Dijo mi hermano rubio.

-No sería mala idea, escribamos en tres papeles los nombres de las chicas, luego nosotros –dije refiriéndome a mí y a mis hermanos- escogemos uno al azar y esa será la chica con la que compartiremos habitación.

-Me parece justo -dijo la ojiverde de las hermanas.

Preparamos los papeles, los pusimos en mi gorra y empezamos a sacarlos.

¡Tu primero Boomer! – Dijo Butch.

¡Qué! ¡¿Por qué yo primero?! – Replicó Boomer.

Ay sólo saca un papel y ya – Dije harto de sus repliques.

Bueno bueno – Dijo mientras sacaba un papel de la gorra.

Su cara cuando leyó el papel fue inevitablemente graciosísima, se puso tan o más rojo que la gorra y sus ojos se dilataron hasta más no poder, no pude evitar reírme de su expresión, pero cuando mi hermano pelinegro y yo leímos el papel reímos aún más fuerte, le había tocado justo la rubia de ojos azules, de la cual, obviamente, él estaba más que enamorado.

¡¿Quién te tocó?! – Dijo Bubbles desesperada por saber, por supuesto ignorando que había sido ella.

Sus hermanas miraron el papel que sostenía mi hermano menor aún paralizado, y tuvieron justo la misma reacción que mi hermano del medio y yo, con la diferencia de que miraron a su hermana menor y le dijeron con una voz picarona "AJOOOOOOOO" lo que lo hizo aún más divertido, quizás esas niñas no eran tan diferentes a nosotros.

B..boo..Boomer, ¿Quién te tocó? – Dijo la rubia nerviosa.

Parece que compartirás conmigo Bubbles – Dijo Boomer tratando de mantener la calma, aunque aún bastante rojo.

Bu… bueno – Dijo Bubbles nerviosa y también sonrojada.

**Lawliet's POV:**

El Profesor Utonio y yo estábamos viendo el show que armaban mis hijos y las niñas Utonio decidiendo quién compartiría habitación con quién. La verdad es que no entiendo cómo no se dan cuenta que tienen mucho en común, cada vez que los veo juntos, aún así estén peleando no puedo evitar sonreír, porque esos seis tiene una química increíble que se puede distinguir a 1000 metros, están hechos para estar juntos.

-¿Tu también lo ves no es así? – Me dijo el Profesor Utonio el cual permanecía a mi lado y sonreía al ver a los niños pelear de la misma manera que yo, por supuesto sabía a qué se refería.

-Sí, esos niños tienen algo especial, tus hijas son las únicas que podrían causar ese efecto en mis hijos –Dije, imaginándome incluso cómo serían los hijos de éstos.

-Sólo espero que pronto se den cuenta de lo que tienen antes de que sea muy tarde –Dijo el Profersor esperanzado.

**Buttercup's POV:**

Ya se había decidido que Bubbles compartiría con Boomer, el siguiente en sacar su papel era el idiota número uno, o sea Butch. Sacó su papel de mala gana y leyó en voz alta lo escrito en el papel, ESPEREN QUÉ….

- NONONOONONONO, ME NIEGO A COMPARTIR CON ÉL, PREFIERO QUE ME PROHÍBAN VER LAS LUCHAS ANTES QUE COMPARTIR CON ESE HIJO DE.. – Dije completamente horrorizada por la idea de compartir con… ése.

-¡KAORU! – Dijo Miyako evitando que su hermana dijera algo indebido, sobretodo enfrente de la señora Him, digo, Lawliet, ahora deberían llamarla por su nombre ya que ella así lo había pedido.

- POR PRIMERA VEZ ESTOY DE ACUERDO CON LA MACHORRA, DE NINGUNA MANERA COMPARTIRÉ CON ELLA – Dijo Butch, increíblemente, acordando conmigo.

- Ustedes de acuerdo dan más miedo que en desacuerdo – Dijeron los pelirrojos mientras los rubios asentían dando a entender que pensaban igual.

- Miren van a compartir habitación no me importa lo que piensen – Dijo Brick.

- Hermano, creo que no te estás dando cuenta de algo- Dijo Butch haciendo razonar a su hermano.

-ESPEREN, ÉL TIENE RAZÓN, BRICK TU Y YO TENDREMOS QUE… NOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Dijo Blossom pensando en si cortarse las venas o tirarse por la ventana en ese preciso momento.

**Reviews?**


End file.
